Accidents Happen
by Desuke-Love
Summary: He had to be insane. Finn Hudson of all people! But he couldn't help it; every time the boy smiled at him, his heart did a little backflip. But it was useless. They'd only ever be friends... Finn/Sam three-shot. Give it a chance! Their pairing rocks!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know this is an odd pairing. But give it a try! They're awesome together, I swear! I mean, think about it!**

**Still not convinced? Well, hopefully this three-shot fic might change your mind. It did occur to me that this would maybe get no fans, but then again, I'm a writer. And writers write for themselves, and I really want to write this. So I guess it doesn't matter ^^ Lol**

**Hello, I'm Ryan Murphey, and this is totally not fanfiction (didja sense the sarcasm there? Cos I meant it XD Lol, kudos to you if ya know where I quoted that from ^^)**

**So please enjoy chapter one of Accidents Happen.**

He was crazy. That was really the only explanation. He was certifiably nuts.

I mean, _Finn Hudson_? Was he _insane_?

Sam mentally slapped himself as he realised he was staring at the quarterback who currently looked like he was about to fall asleep on his desk. Mind you, this _was _French class, and the teacher was talking about conjugating verbs, so Sam couldn't really blame him.

But back to the problem at hand.

Sam realised what Lima was like the very first day he came to McKinley. And that was why he didn't want anyone to know that he was bisexual. He saw the way Kurt was treated, and as guilty as he felt for being so ashamed of himself, he just couldn't bring himself to be honest with anyone.

So he desperately pursued Quinn, even thought the face he was seeing every time he closed his eyes was that of Finn Hudson.

The same Finn Hudson that resented him for taking his place on the football team, and trying to take his place in Glee. The same Finn Hudson that stole his girlfriend.

Yep. He was messed up alright.

xxx

"Hey dude!"

Sam spun round, coming face to face (sort of) with Finn.

"Hi." He smiled carefully.

"So I was wondering," Finn said awkwardly. "If maybe you wanted to hang out."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the taller boy. "Hang out?"

"Yeah." Finn sighed. "I know a lot of crap's gone down between us, but I'd like it if we could be friends."

Sam contemplated this. Friends with Finn Hudson. _Well, this way, you'd get to spend time with him, even if it was just as friends. That's better than having him hate you._

_Or would it just make things harder?_

Sam looked up as he heard Finn clear his throat and realised that the boy was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Dumb idea. I'll just go now." He made to leave, but Sam reached out and took his arm. He smiled.

"Friends. I'd like that too."

**So there we have chapter one! Have I swayed anyone yet? Is anyone teetering on the wall of indecision? Lol, here's hoping! Next chapter will contain bromance, and maybe a little more... at least as far as Sam's concerned. So hopefully you'll join me there!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey guys!**

**I was so surprised by the amount of people that are following this! I genuinely expected one or two at most but I was so pleasantly surprised! Buuut... only one review? I'd love for you to review guys! Tell me what you think and why you like the Sam/Finn pairing!**

**So please now enjoy chapter 2 of Accidents Happen.**

"Damn it! You beat me _again_!"

Sam laughed, punching the air victoriously. "Yes! I _rule _at Halo!"

Finn huffed and tossed his controller to the side. "Why are you so good?"

"It's a gift."

It was three months ago that Finn had approached Sam baring the peace flag. And to the surprise of both boys (not to mention the rest of the glee club) the two had quickly become best friends.

"Want to watch a movie?" Finn asked.

"Sure."

Finn searched through his vast DVD collection, trying to find something he and Sam hadn't yet watched together.

"How about... Source Code? I bought it last week."

"Awesome! Can we order Pizza?"

"Sure - hey, get back here!" He chased after Sam as he ran down to the kitchen to grab the phone and the pizza menu.

"You chose the toppings last time!" Sam protested as Finn tried to pry the phone from his hand.

"But you're going to want pineapple! I _hate _pineapple on pizza!"

"So take the pineapple off dude!"

"But you can still _taste _it," Finn whined childishly, finally managing to playfully tackle Sam to the floor. Sam looked up at him, slightly breathless, not from the play fighting, but because _oh my god _Finn was leaning _right over him_, and had his arms pinned above his head, and ok, time to get his mind off of _those _thoughts, because Finn was staring down at him with this questioning look that was so adorably _Finn_.

"Dude, are you ok?" he asked. Sam nodded vigorously.

"Fine. If I agree to no pineapple, will you let me up?"

Finn laughed. "Sure thing." He got up and held his hand out to help Sam to his feet. "By the way, Kurt's staying at Mercedes' tonight, so you want to stay over?"

... Well that was new. Neither had actually stayed over night at the others home before. And Finn just asked so _casually_? Well, fair enough, to Finn it was no different from having Puck sleep over, but still. To Sam, this was a _big deal_!

"Erm... I don't have pyjamas or a toothbrush. Or, like, a change of clothes."

Finn shrugged. "You can borrow my stuff. And we have like, twenty spare toothbrushes."

"_Twenty_?"

"You know Kurt."

Sam swallowed nervously. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that this was _not _a good idea, that he should make an excuse not to stay... but he _really _wanted to.

And besides, he was just being paranoid. What's the worst that could happen?

xxx

"Say something in that Na'vi language," Finn suddenly asked.

The two boys were lounging on Finn's bed, half watching Inception and half casually conversing.

"Ok. Fyape fko syaw nga-r."

"And what does that mean?"

"What's your name."

"And how would you answer?"

"Well _I _would answer Oeru syaw fko Sam."

Finn laughed. "I know you think you're stupid, but teaching yourself a whole language from one movie; that takes a really smart person."

Sam turned to face him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Irayo."

"What does that mean?"

"Thank you."

Finn smiled, nudging Sam playfully in the arm.

"How are things with Quinn?" Sam suddenly asked. "You two have been fighting a lot lately, right?"

Finn sighed. "She doesn't really want to be with me. She just wants to be prom queen and get back on top."

"So why are you still with her?"

Finn chewed thoughtfully on a strawberry twizzler. "I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping that things might get better?"

"Do you love her?"

He didn't know why he'd asked that question, because he _really _didn't want to know the answer. If he said yes, it would just break his heart. If he said no, he'd probably cling to some false hope that maybe he actually had a chance. And that would break his heart too.

So either way, the outlook was bleak.

"No," Finn answered, shaking his head. "I don't love her."

There it was. The tiny little glimmer of hope. _Damn it Sam! Just because he's not in love with Quinn, that doesn't mean he's in love with you_!

"Maybe you should break up with her?" he said after a pause.

"Maybe I should." He sat up so that he and Sam were sitting next to each other, leaning on the headboard of the bed. "Dude... I'm sorry. About all the stuff that went down. With Quinn and... everything."

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"You should be pissed at me!"

"I _was_. But we're friends now."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird though, you know? When I asked if you wanted to try being friends, I never thought you'd say yes."

"Of course I would, I've always liked you," Sam said before he could think. _Shit! _Finn looked at him questioningly.

"You know, you've always seemed like a nice guy," he added hastily.

"Right," Finn chuckled, in that adorably clueless way of his. Sam sighed softly.

"Nga yawne lu oer," he whispered. Finn raised an eyebrow,

"What does that mean?"

Sam smirked slightly. "Not telling."

"No fair!" Finn huffed. "I want to know!"

"Too bad."

Finn tackled him, nearly knocking Sam off of the bed, and the two began another play fight, Finn demanding "tell me!" and Sam laughing "never!"

The two eventually ended up in a similar position that they were in in the kitchen, both of them laughing and shushing each other, because waking Burt up at 2:14am was definitely a _bad _idea.

"So are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Hmm... nope."

Finn huffed. "Why not?"

"Because I feel like being annoying."

Finn shook his head. "You know, this is the second time we've been in this position today."

"I'm starting to think you enjoy it," Sam teased. They both laughed, but Finn didn't make a move to get up. He just kept staring down at Sam with an unreadable expression on his face. Sam could feel butterflies forming in his stomach from the intensity of that gaze, and before rational thought could stop him, he hooked his free hand around Finn's neck and pulled him down to press their lips together.

For a few moments, Sam forgot everything. All he could think about was the feel of Finn's lips against his own, warm and ever so slightly chapped, and so remarkably _Finn_.

But then the moment was lost as Finn pulled away, shocked.

"What the _hell _man?"

_Oh God_!

Sam pushed Finn off of him. He didn't bother apologizing. He didn't try to explain. He didn't grab any of his things.

He just ran.

He ran right out of Finn's room, out into the hallway, grabbing only his keys. He ran out of the house, barefoot, got into his car and drove. He drove in a daze until he eventually pulled up outside his house.

And then the reality of what had just happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

He turned off the ignition, rested his head on the steering wheel and broke down.

**Oh dear...**

**What will Sam do? How will Finn react? Find out in the next chapter!**

**What did you think? Drop a review and let me know!**

**By the way, that's actual Na'vi ^^ Lol. And we will find out what Sam said next chapter! Or if you're really impatient, you could always google it lol XD**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey! Did you guys like the last chapter? Poor Sam; what now? Well, you are going to find out!**

**Special thanks go to kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, This guy doesn't have a clue, SilverTwenty, TracesOfTrueLove and BeccaJamieThomas93 for reviewing! You guys rock! ^^**

**So this is the end of the line! Lord, this is actually the first multi-chapter I've finished so far (well, ok, that's because it's only a three-shot, but still lol) I'm thinking of doing a one-shot sequel for this, set in the future maybe, I dunno. If you've got any ideas, let me know!**

**Ok, here we have it! Please enjoy the last chapter on Accidents Happen.**

When Kurt got home the next morning, he went up to Finn's bedroom to see if he was awake, and was surprised to find him laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Finn? Are you alright?"

Said boy turned to his brother, eyes black and bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept at all that night.

"Finn, what is it? What happened?" Kurt crouched down next to him, panic bubbling in his stomach. He had never seen Finn like this.

"Sam," he croaked. This only made Kurt panic more.

"What about him? Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?"

Finn shook his head, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "So what is it?" He looked around the room and saw Sam's school bag and the clothes he had been wearing the day before. "Why is Sam's stuff still here?"

"He ran off without taking it," Finn answered simply, sitting up and leaning back against the bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he run off?"

"I freaked out."

Kurt sighed impatiently, wondering how many more questions he would have to ask before a full answer was finally formed.

"Why?"

"He kissed me."

Kurt froze in shock. _Did I just hear right?_

"He _kissed _you?"

Finn nodded and proceeded to tell Kurt what had happened in the early hours of that morning. The whole time, his face remained blank, and his voice void of all emotion.

"And then he just ran out," he concluded. Kurt took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to make of what Finn had just told him. _I knew Sam wasn't totally straight _he thought.

"So... you kind of seem... a little more... upset... than one would usually be in this... situation," Kurt said carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's almost like..." He sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were... confused," he admitted.

"What if I am?"

"What?"

"Confused."

Kurt just stared blankly at his brother. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Finn.. are..."

"I've been confused for a while now. Back when you liked me? It's the reason I was so freaked out. I was confused, and I didn't want to admit that I might..."

Kurt shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what Finn was telling him. "Admit that you might..?" he coaxed.

"Might be..."

"Finn, you have to say it," Kurt urged.

"Bi! I didn't want to admit that maybe I might like guys too!" Finn yelled. Tears began spilling down his cheeks and he buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"Finn, it's ok. It's ok if your bi. It's ok if you like Sam. Nobody that matters is going to hold it against you."

"It's not that, it's just... I've never been sure. Because I've never _liked _a guy! Then Sam and I started being friends, and I felt things, and... it was weird! Cos he's a _guy _but... I still felt it." He took a shuddering breath. "And... when he kissed me... I finally admitted it to myself. And it freaked me out."

Kurt nodded. He could understand why Finn was freaking out; he'd spent most of his life thinking he was straight after all.

"Does... does it bother you?" he asked gently. "Liking another guy?"

Finn looked up at him, and Kurt could tell that he hadn't thought about that yet. After a long pause, Finn finally shook his head.

"No. It doesn't," he said decidedly. Kurt smiled at him.

"So what now?" he asked. Finn looked around the room at Sam's stuff and shrugged. "You have to talk to him about this you know."

"What if... what if kissing me was a mistake? What if he doesn't even like me?"

"If something's worth having, it's worth risking your feelings for," Kurt said. Finn nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I... I can do this. I _can _do this... right?"

Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I have faith in you."

* * *

><p>Apparently, you can't cry more than forty tears at a time, but Sam knew this was a lie, because in the hours that followed after he ran from Finn, the tears wouldn't stop.<p>

Best case scenario; he and Finn talk it out, Sam pegs the kiss down to a crazy moment, they awkwardly laugh it off, and carry on like nothing had happened.

Sam seriously doubted that this would be the case.

Worst case scenario; Finn completely flips, tells the whole school, and recruits the football team to help kick his ass for the rest of his high school life.

But Finn wasn't like that.

Whatever happened, Sam was certain that there was no way to salvage their friendship.

_I'm such an idiot! _he shouted in his head. _I've ruined everything!_

* * *

><p>Finn took a deep breath as he stood on Sam's doorstep. He raised his arm to knock, but hesitated. <em>What do I say to him? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What the hell am I going to do?<em>

He didn't have any more time to panic, because the door suddenly opened to reveal Sam's smiling mother.

"Finn! It's nice to see you sweetie! How are you?"

_Well, she obviously has no idea what's going on._

"I'm good Mrs Evans. Erm... Sam left his school bag at my place," he mumbled, holding said item up. Mrs Evans rolled her eyes.

"The silly thing. Oh, by the way, were the test results ok?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Oh, when I got in from work at nine thirty and Sam was already at home, I thought it was odd. I asked him and he said that you had to go to the doctors to pick up your results from a blood test?"

_Ah, so that was the excuse. _"Oh yeah, they're totally fine thanks."

"Oh good. Well, Sammy's up in his room." She stepped aside to let Finn pass.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Finn climbed the stairs slowly, still unsure of what he was going to say. _Maybe I'll just wait and see how he reacts._

He stopped outside Sam's room, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

Finn opened the door and stepped into the room. Sam looked up and froze.

"F-Finn?"

"Hey."

Sam looked like he wanted to throw up, which was exactly how Finn felt.

"Why are you... what are you doing here?" he asked, voice cracking.

"I, erm... you left your stuff at my house." He put the school bag on the floor. "Your clothes and shoes are in there too."

"Erm... thanks, I... I guess," Sam mumbled. He picked up a carrier bag and walked over to Finn. "These are your pyjamas."

Finn took the bag from him, their fingertips brushing as he did. Sam's breath caught in his throat and he jerked his hand back.

"Erm... thanks."

_He's pretending it never happened _Sam thought. Maybe it was better that way?

"Well... I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" he smiled weakly.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. He turned to leave, but stopped himself. _No. I can't run away from this!_

"Sam? Can we talk?"

Sam swallowed hard, looking at the walls, the ceiling; anywhere but at Finn. "Okay," he finally nodded. He sat down on his bed. Finn hesitated before sitting next to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. No use beating around the bush.

Sam let out a shaky breath. Might as well tell the truth. There was no point in lying now.

"I... I like you," he whispered. Finn blinked, surprised.

"You do?"

"Why else would I kiss you?"

Finn shrugged. "I thought maybe it was a crazy moment."

"Well, it wasn't! I just... I'm so sorry!" Sam choked. He let his head fall in his hand as he began to cry. Fin bit his lip. He'd never been very good with crying people.

"Look, dude, don't... don't cry."

"You probably hate me!"

"No! No, I don't hate you! I could never hate you Sam!"

Said boy looked up, confusion plain on his face. "But I..."

But he didn't get to finish, because Finn suddenly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Sam pulled away, shocked.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I-I was..."

"Don't make fun of me!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not making fun of you!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I..." He took a deep breath, remembering what Kurt had told him before he left; _Courage. _"Because I like you too."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "But you... you're not gay."

"I'm not sure what I am," Finn admitted. "But I do know that I like you."

Sam shook his head. "I'm dreaming. There's no way this is happening."

"Dude, that was cheesy."

"It was, wasn't it?" They both laughed before turning to each other. Sam bit his lip, and Finn found himself staring at those lips with a distinct longing.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" he asked. Sam nodded awkwardly. Finn leaned in closer until they were so close he could feel Sams breath on his lips. He hesitated briefly before bringing their lips together.

It wasn't like the first kiss, where Finn was too shocked even to move, or the second one, where their lips were together for a second before Sam pulled away.

This was hesitant and surprisingly gentle. Finn lifted his hand to Sam's cheek, gently pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together as if they were made to. Finn didn't understand why everyone was always making fun of Sam's mouth, because that mouth was an _amazing _kisser.

They eventually pulled apart, Sam's cheeks tinted with a light blush. He laughed breathlessly.

"Kurt's gonna be so happy," he teased. Finn laughed.

"Probably," he said, before leaning in to capture Sam's lips once more.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the two boys were laying on Sam's bed, just talking. Finn was idly playing with a strand of Sam's hair. The boy chuckled softly.<p>

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. This... this is nice," he admitted. Finn smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, you remember what you said to me yesterday?" he suddenly asked.

"What did I say?"

"You know, it was something like 'gar ya lewder'."

Sam laughed. "You mean 'nga yawne lu oer'?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about it?"

"You going to tell me what it means?"

Sam blushed, looking away.

"It means... I love you."

Finn tilted his chin up to make him look at him. "Do you?"

"Y-yeah."

Finn smiled, leaning in and kissing Sam for what had to have been the thousandth time already.

"How did this happen?" he asked, chuckling. Sam smiled back at him.

"Well, you know what they say. Accidents happen."

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Lol, you have no idea how exiting it is to have finished a story! X3**

**So what did you think? Like it? Hope so! Lol XD This chapter ended up being pretty long lol**

**Well, thank you all so much for reading! I was genuinely shocked by how many people have followed this ^^**

**Much love to you all! **

**Full-Empty-Spirit xxx**


End file.
